clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pingali Moi
Hi, this is my 3rd talk page. Archives:1|2 First I am first do i win anything? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 06:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Second Second post! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Coconut Mall (BEST MARIO KART COURSE EVER) 06:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) HI hi want to go to my chat its here http://xat.com/lalalandcreatedbyThereallalalandcreator RE: Forum anyone can. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Hey Pingali Moi cool user page. From Rarao Our Party Is that info ok for u? User:Brookelas/Seahorseruler/PingaliMoi/Sharkbate Spooky Halloween Party! What? How is tommorow a special day?--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah.--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) OUR party Me, Sea and Shark decided that us HOSTS will be in a GHOST costume! Get it? Is that ok with u Pingali Moi! -Brookelas Party=Restaurant Ok, but about the restaurant, can u make it a little more spooky themed plz? Party R U exited about our arty? Can u make it for sure? Broooooooooooooookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo']] _ You are faking edits, you edit one page 9 times just to remove stuff then add it back, then you go edit the wall of fame to put your editcoung up, NOBODY CARES ABOUT EDITCOUNT--Ced1214 Talk Page 11:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sysop Are you a sysop? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 16:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes... SHHH! Yes but don't tell Uberfuzzy. No questions, just trust me. --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic Visit SCPB! 15:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Stop http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=H2O&diff=219171&oldid=219169 Can you stop doing edits like this, just to put up your editcount, Its Un-honest and its beggining to annoy peopleLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 14:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What "Edit Conflict", nobody else was editing the pageLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 15:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes Brookelas asked me to send reminders. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) lol u should see this phailed attempt of iamred to insult me. http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred1 lololol --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Party Hi Pingali Moi, I Was On Your Party And Then They Said That We Had To Move To North Pole And Its Full And I Cant Go, Can You Tell Them To Move To Snow Cone? Im Waiting There!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Pie Shop Registration Welcome to the Pie Shop cause now your a member of it ! To welcome you off, we present you with 3 pies (free of cost) to choose : *Pumpkin Pie *Banana Sludge Pie *Strawberry Cream Pie After 1 free pie you chosen, you can buy more different pies at the Pie Shop. Pie Order Here's your first pie you ordered for free ! Feel free to put it in your picture gallery but don't put it in your awards cause, its not an award ! PNG - can has? Please upload your images in PNG thanks. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 14:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Pingali Moi', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 02:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Where Hey Pingali, you know how you deleted 9:20, where should I put it, it's not a glitch or cheat? *Z Which is better? Hey Pingali Moi, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 13:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New SBR Party! Hey Pingali Moi SBR's got a cool new party he just planned! Click here to sign up, because this will be the best SBR party ever! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 13:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry to Inform you, but... Your role in Sharkbate's movie has been deleted. Reason: Club Penguin no longer has a storm outside of the Dojo, so I had to change the movie's plot and name. There are some new roles available. My apologies. I am sorry to Inform you, but... Your role in Sharkbate's movie has been deleted. Reason: Club Penguin no longer has a storm outside of the Dojo, so I had to change the movie's plot and name. There are some new roles available. My apologies. Hello Hi, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? --Merbat Talk to me! 12:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Party Fun sign test --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 09:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder (by the way, Hello) Hi! What is the time GMT? Spyro Cool 15:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Spyro Cool (Reply to what Pingali Moi said:) I know I am late but, I knew what GMT stood for, I wanted to know what time it would be in GMT! LOL! Spyro Cool 15:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Spyro Cool Brookelas Christmas Party What time will it be in Greenwich Mean Time? ~~ Spyro Cool Party Reminder Wiki Symphony Hi! I'd like to join your band, Wiki Symphony, as an acoustic guitarist. If I can't, I would also be glad to be a drummer. Please respond, --Spongebobrocks09 Charlie Brown's decorating his tiny tree. 19:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Party I will be at ur party, but I will be late, by about half an hour. Is that OK? Merry Christmas! Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Administrator talk pages